when_worlds_combinefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Tenma
Dr. Tenma is the main antagonist of When Worlds Combine Fanfiction series. He is an evil scientist and ruler of the Anime World. He creates evil robots to do his bidding. He has a rivalry with Astro Boy, his first creation. He is the father of a little boy named Tobio who lives with his divorced wife, Hoshie. He despises the Digidestined because they always try to stop him and his evil plans. History Dr. Tenma was born in a family of horse radish farmers. He was the eldest in his family. He later met and married Hoshie and had a son, Tobio with her. Later he got into a big fight with Hoshie who divorced him and took Tobio with her. Because of what happened to him, Dr. Tenma grew evil and decided to become emperor of the Anime World. In order to stop him and save the Digital World, 1000 children were chosen to become Digidestined. He sees the Digidestined as a threat and is always trying to stop them. He locked up Digimon and Pokemon so the Digidestined couldn't easily defeat him. He goes after the children of scientists in order to ransom them. His biggest target is Tory Lund, Professor Lund's 7-year-old son who is also a Digidestined. He sends his robot dogs to capture Tory so he could ransom him to his father. But Tory is always protected. One time, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya's little 8-year-old sister, Kari Kamiya wandered onto his property so she could attempt to free the Digimon and Pokemon. But Dr. Tenma spotted her and sent his robot dogs to eliminate her. Tai managed to save his sister before she got killed. The Digidestined kid he sees as the biggest threat is Sora Takenouchi. He is always trying to kill her, but she is protected by her parents, Haruhiko and Toshiko Takenouchi. He selects Kari as his first victim in Target: Kari Kamiya and sends Monsley, his robot dogs, and his goons to capture her. He succeeds and Kari is imprisoned in a cell. Dr. Tenma decides to kill Kari with his robot dogs, but Lepka wants to control her to do his bidding and the two fight over what they want to do with Kari. During the distraction, Tai along with Matt and TK rescue Kari and four of their partner Digimon. In order to protect Kari, Gatomon Digivolves to Angewomon and scares the bad guys away. Dr. Tenma appears in the movie where he captures all of the children except for Kari, TK, Rin, Matt, and Tai who are protected by their partners. Since Rin has no partner, Dr. Tenma sends his goons to capture her since she is vulnerable. The kids with Lord Sessomaru's help, escape the bad guys. They managed to rescue a lot of the partner Digimon and the other children, but Dr. Tenma grabs Audrey by the arm and attempts to drag her with him and Lepka. But Kari and TK rescue her and they managed to escape. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Dads Category:Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty